A Fudge Fantasy
by Slivering
Summary: Ash and Misty go into a candy shop where Ash is offered to try their new fudge. But is this candy shop what it seems? Sometimes the weirdest situations bring out what's on the inside. Literally.


**A Fudge Fantasy**

_Pokemonstories-crazy_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon.

**Category: **One-shot.

**Note: **This fic does not involve any pokemon, sadly. So no Pikachu. Actually, the real reason is I forgot to add him in and now I'm too lazy to re-change things. Still, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>"A candy shop," Ash thought gleefully, pressing his face up against the glossy see-through doors in the Cerulean City Mall Candy Shop. He was doing everything but drooling as he took in the rows and rows of different flavours and chocolates. "Please Brock, can we get something?"<p>

Misty, who was standing next to him, made a point to roll her eyes and scoff. "Ash, don't be so needy,"

"I'm not being needy,"

Brock stood behind the two, looking over their heads and staring at the Candy Shop skeptically. "I know these kinds of stores guys," he said, "They're freaking expensive,"

"_So_?" Ash muttered, eyeing the large swirly lolipops in the corner with pleasure. "We'd just buy one thing,"

"Yeah, one thing for ten dollars," Brock corrected, opening his palm to reveal two crumpled ten dollar bills. "We came here to shop for some new clothes _not _to waste money on candy,"

"It rots your teeth," Misty added cheerfully.

"Like you should be the one talking," Ash replied shortly. "Don't think I haven't seen you scarf down the all-you-can-eat dessert at the PokeCafe,"

The red-haired girl turned red. "Whatever,"

Ash ignored her and went back to begging. "Bro-o-ock," he whined, "Can't we just buy something? _One _thing?"

"No," Brock affirmed.

"_Please?" _

"Don't push it Ash," the aspiring breeder scowled, "I already said no,"

Ash seemed to have realized that Brock wasn't going to give in, and changed his pleads to another aspect. "Hmmm...fine," he said agreeingly, "But can't we just _look _inside?"

"Ash.."

"Please?" Ash clasped his hands together, putting all his effort into making an adorable, lost little puppy face. "Just to smell the scents and stuff?"

Brock sighed. "Just a peek,"

Ash let out a whoop of happiness, grabbing Misty's arm and squeezing it excitedly. "Do ya hear that Mist? We get to go inside!"

"You're just a baby," the water trainer admonished, but a smile was on her face at the black-haired boy's delight.

Brock just shook his head, "You two go ahead," he glanced at the store across with a mischevious twinkle in her eye. "I saw this extremely hot employee working at th-"

"We get it Brock," Misty said, pushing him in the opposite direction. "I'll look after Ash,"

"Hey, I do _not _need to be looked after,"

"That's what you think,"

"Okay guys," Brock grinned, smoothing down his hair, "Misty, don't kill Ash and Ash, don't be stupid,"

With that, the breeder marched across the mall, leaving Ash and Misty standing together.

"Wait! Brock!" Ash suddenly yelled, causing Brock to stop and look over his shoulder.

"Can't we have at least five dollars?" he asked, and for the extra measure, he added, "In case of an emergency,"

Brock glanced between the beautiful employee waiting for him and Ash's pout that promised a argument to come. "Fine," he grumbled, taking quick strides and shoving the five dollar bill in his hands. "Don't useit _unless_ there's an emergency,"

Ash watched as Brock disappeared, then turned to Misty quite happily. "Lets buy some candy now,"

"Ash!" Misty cried, her eyes twinkling. "You're horrible!"

* * *

><p>"This..is..amazing," Ash's jaw dropped as he entered the store, and he tried to control the rising urge to rip all the candy off the shelves and shove them in his mouth.<p>

"It smells soo good,"

Misty bit her lip, examining the colourful candy surrounding the store. She was finding it hard not to agree with him. The scent of chocolates and flavours of all sorts that she'd never thougth she'd see before swirled around the shop.

Ash took her hand, squeezing it, making the water trainer blush heavily. "_Look_ Mist," he said in awe, pointing. "They even have the place where they make the goods,"

Misty turned her head and saw that Ash was right. A man in a white uniform and red sash was creating the chocolate. There were blends of oreo, caramel, and toffee milk which he mixed with several different ingrediants to create the whole batter. It was like a chocolate-making show.

"This is the best place ever," Ash was in heaven.

"Hello there," A Korean women stood behind the circular counter, smiling. "Would you like to try our new fudge?"

Ash whirled around to see the women pointing to a large row of different flavoured squares which were presumably the fudge.

"Do _I_? Do_ I _want to try your new fudge?" Ash said, "You bet I do!"

Misty groaned, smacking her forehead as the raven-haired boy hurried over to the counter like a eager beaver.

"Now, choose any of the flavours and you can have a little peice," The women said kindly, "See if you like it,"

Ash stared in disbelief at the array of fudge in front of him. Finally, his eyes landed on an oreo cookie fudge and he grinned. "Can I try a bit of this one?"

"Sure," The Koreon-women said, cutting a little peice with her knife and handing it to him. He crammed it into his mouth real quick.

"How does it taste?" Misty asked.

Ash chewed thoughtfully, but slowly his eyes lit up. "This - tastes - GREAT," he said between mouthfulls. "Best fudge I've ever had,"

"Well, between me and you," The women said, "There's actually a little secret to the fudge,"

Ash leaned in excitedly. "What is it?"

"It's magic,"

Ash's whole face brightened and he clenched his fists in front of him like a little kid. "Magic?" he squealed, "Really?"

Misty rolled her eyes at his moron move. She knew the lady was just trying to be friendly to Ash who she probably thought was a little kid since he was short anyways (Misty didn't blame her) but it was surprising that Ash actually seemed to be believing her.

"Yeah," the women grinned, and added. "If you eat a whole chunk of it, it lets you read other peoples thoughts,"

_A selling strategy, _Misty thought, mentally noting in her head. Maybe she would be a buisness women when she was older.

"R-read peoples thoughts?" Ash thought in bewilderment, then his heart sunk. That wasn't possible. Even he wasn't dense enough to believe that. "Cool," he gave her a small smile. _Liar, _his mind screamed.

"Do you want to buy the fudge?" the women continued.

Ash shrugged. "How much is it?" Liar lady or not, the fudge had tasted delicious.

"$4.99,"

"Just for one square?" Misty hissed to Ash, but he nodded his head like a bobble-head. "It tasted really good Mist, it's worth it,"

Misty narrowed her eyes, but Ash ignored and paid for the fudge.

"Fine," the red-head grumbled. "But if Brock gets angry, I'm blaming it all on you,"

"Go ahead," Ash beamed, before glancing at the Koreon Lady. "Thanks!" he said, walking out the door. Misty followed behind him.

Outside the shop was a small bench, and Ash and Misty plopped right down. Ash unwrapped the fudge right away, shoving as much as he could as quick as he could in his mouth.

"Can I have some?" Misty asked.

"No!" Ash cried protectively sheilding the oreo square away from her. He tried to stuff it in his mouth before she argued back.

Misty frowned, before facing the front of the mall. "Selfish," she muttered as Ash finished the last of it.

* * *

><p>Misty sighed deeply, glancing around. <em>Where's Brock? <em>She wondered. It was sure taking him awhile.

She tilted her head and saw that Ash had fallen asleep after the wonderful candy he'd hogged. She smiled softly, staring at him and marvelling his innocence and cuteness.

She wished he could sleep forever and she could stare at him forever.

"Nghh.." Ash mumbled, rubbing his eyes and opening them halfway. He yawned, sitting up properly.

Misty quickly turned back around, feeling a blush crawl on her cheeks.

"Hey Mist," He said, "Where's Brock?"

"Still not here," Misty mumbled.

Ash nodded, staring at the tile floor.

_He's so adorable. _

Ash jerked his head up, his eyes widening as Misty's vivid voice entered his mind. _No way, _he thought to himself. _This can't be true... _

_And his eyes. Chocolate brown. Their beautiful. _

Ash nearly fell over, he was so startled. He could..he could...read Misty's thoughts?

He furrowed his eyebrows, focusing on what exactly she was saying.

_I - I wish..I wish I could kiss him.. _

Ash stared, open-mouthed at Misty. "You want to _kiss _me?"

Misty looked up abruptly, her face burning all over. "What? N-no," she said, "W-h-how did you.."

"I can read your thoughts," Ash stated plainly. His heart hammered against his chest. Misty wanted to _kiss _him. He felt naseous.

The red-head gulped. "No way," she said. "Not possible,"

"But I can," Ash insisted. "You think I'm - I'm adorable and you think my eyes are b-beautiful,"

Misty gasped for a moment, feeling her throat tighten in panic. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _Must not think...must not think...must not think..._

Ash chuckled as Misty's thoughts entered his mind. This was kind of fun. Besides that Misty wanted to kiss him. That was just scary.

Suddenly, anxiety washed over Misty. _What if...what..if..he finds out I have a small c-crush on him... _

"Y-you have a crush on me?" Ash wanted to throw up. This was his best friend. She was supposed to be best friend-y. She wasn't supposed to like him like that.

Misty's heart nearly stopped. "N-no," she whispered, and tears seeped at the corners of her eyes. She spent so long trying to keep it a secret..and now...

A tear slid down her cheeks and she looked away from Ash. _Everythings over...he hates me.. _she started to cry quietly, not even realizing it. _I'm so stupid.. _

"No you're not," Ash mumbled, putting his arm around the trembling girl. She looked up in surprise, and the raven-haired boy put his arms tighter around her. Misty took this opportunity to bury her face in his chest and sob quietly.

"Mist, I - I don't really know what to say about you liking me," he admitted, "I mean, it's just so sudden..."

Misty felt fresh tears well up in her eyes.

"But..I know one thing," he said, "That...that we'll always be best friends. No matter what,"

Ash wiped her cheek with his thumb. "Now stop crying,"

"Really? You don't..think our friendship is ruined,"

"No way," He assured her, holding her close to him. She sighed happily, snuggling under his chin. Ash smiled as another one of her thoughts crept into his mind.

_Well, this isn't kissing but close enough. _

He smirked, planting a kiss on her forehead. He could feel her stiffen under him and grinned wider. Misty looked up hopefully.

"A forehead kiss is as far as I'll go," Ash said. "So don't get your hopes up,"

Misty stared at him wistfully. "I know," she sighed.

"For now,"

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY SUNDAY ONE-SHOT. LOL. I dunno, felt like doing it. Actually, its based on my own experiences. I went to the candy shop, and they offered us fudge and the people were really creepy and the fudge tasted pretty good...sadly, I did not get reading people's thoughts powers. THE JOURNEY OF LOVE..will be updated when I feel like it 'cause I'm sooo on a writers block. Well, not really but whatever. I've done 4000 words, so halfway done the chapter! Alphabet Challenge? Hmmm I need to do G, huh? Probably sometime this week... <strong>

**REVEW? ^.^**

**Oh, and I almost forgot! It's been awhile! HAPPY WRITING! :) **


End file.
